piratacapitanofandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
Pirata & Capitano is signed to have a total of 52 episodes.http://www.asifaitalia.org/le-serie-animate-targate-rai-fiction/ Being provided as complete storyboards, several episodes can be viewed in their most rough form, lacking proper voice actors and the musical score is either the OST of Kiki's Delivery Service or "In The Summer Time". The language is French. Episode List L'épave|The Pavement Vimeo Link (story board) Vimeo Link (partially animated) Vimeo Link (fully animated but absent of soundtrack) Pirata faces an aggressive octopus in her attempt to claim a figurehead from the bottom of the ocean. Tp 1.png Tp 2.png Une médaille pour le crâne rose|A Medal for the Pink Skull Vimeo Link Capitano informs Pirata that famed critic Cric de Croc wants to test the Pink Skull so that it may earn a medal. The win if they manage to stir through a narrow passage within a certain time. A storm halts their progress but Cric de Croc respects the safety of the crew being considered mostly and put the timer on halt. They manage and win their medal. Cric de Croc, who grants the medal, makes his debut. Ep11 storyboard 18.png Ep11 storyboard 24.png Ep11 storyboard 34.png Ep11 storyboard 92.png Le Soupe de Moule de Roberto|Roberto's Mold Soup Vimeo Link Le Trésor de Barbe Verte|The Treasure of Green Beard Vimeo Link Pirata and Capitano are enjoying a dip in the water as Pirate spots a bottled message on the bottom. After an adventure where Weboo saved the day with his strength, he is gifted the treasure they obtained (a sable) by Pirata. Additional characters/model use: Dolphins, Jellyfish, Monkeys. Ttogb storyboard scene 78.png Ttogb storyboard scene 112.png On a volé le crâne rose|The Theft of the Pink Skull Vimeo Link While everyone of Pirata's crew is asleep, antagonist Dodo la Dur sneaks onto board to unleash a mosquito plague, in order to get them to flee and steal the ship. Dodo la Dur makes his debut. So does Poulpe. Ttotps storyboard scene 16.png Ttotps storyboard scene 126.png L'île sans nom|The Island without Name Vimeo Link Pirata and Capitano race against eachother to claim to be the first to land on the unnamed island. Dodo also tries to claim it and tries to foil Pirata's and Capitano's attempts. Poulpe is in this too. Tiwn 1.png Tiwn 2.png Tiwn 3.png Tiwn 4.png Le Mystère des Sirènes|The Mystery of the Sirens Vimeo Link Lobster guy speaks of having seen a siren and Pirata and Capitano seek to find her. Lobster guy makes his debut. And so does the siren I guess? Tmds storyboard scene 8.png|This could also be from "Island Without Name". Tmds storyboard scene 13.png Le Perle|The Pearl Vimeo Link For Poulpe's birthday, Pirata and Capitano seek to find a pearl to gift her. Roberto tries to bake a cake but Kitty keeps ruining it. Le Trésor de Calamar le boiteux|The Treasure of the lame Calamar Vimeo Link Something about that squid baby La Tricherie De Murana|The Trickery of Murana Murana (& Daneel) seek the treasure of Barbarossa and realize their ship would be unfitting to pass certain obstacles and thus seek to obtain the Pink Skull. Capitano shows the Pink Skull's crew his new camera when Murana interrupts them to propose a challenge between the two ships. A race which the grand prize being the ship of one another. Pirata has full trust in herself to win. That is, if Murana and Daneel wouldn't cheat, which they obviously do. Ltdm storyboard scene 11.png Ltdm storyboard scene 13.png Ltdm storyboard scene 22.png Ltdm storyboard scene 32.png Ltdm storyboard scene 46.png Ltdm storyboard scene 55.png Ltdm storyboard scene 80.png Ltdm storyboard scene 133.png Le Portrait de la Sirene|The Portrait of the Siren Having retrieved a painting from a chest, they crew brings it ?as a donation? to that Lobster Pirate, whom they are friends with. He puts it on display when two Eels come in, one being called Murana, whom the crew is familiar with and do not particularly like seeing coming. The other Eel recognizes the painting as his own and steals it AND Murana's boat, to seek the Sirens depicted on it to request them something. Murana is stressed and wants her boat back and reluctantly the crew decides to help her, but don't want to listen to her spouting commands. Also Daneel/"Picasso Picassa" or whatever. Lpdls storyboard scene 28.png Lpdls storyboard scene 32.png Lpdls storyboard scene 34.png Lpdls storyboard scene 81.png Category:Lists